Californication {edited version]
by Mina2
Summary: What happens when you feel life is just not worth living? Thoughts from our favorite philosopher...


### Californication

_ By Mina_

**_A/N: This is an edited version of one of my previous fics. It's been toned down to a PG13 since it was for a school essay. Oh well, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Californication', it is a song by Red Hot Chili Peppers. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. The author would like to note that she herself has never been to California. _**

_Psychic spies from China _

_Try to steal your mind's elation _

I look around this world, this country and think of the all that it encompasses. The earth, so small, yet so important to us. The petty things in life are the most important, so it seems.

I walk through the busy street, people shuffling all about me, and I just want to raise my hands in the air and scream. Because this is just too much.

_Little girls from Sweden _

_Dream of silver screen quotations _

Everyone wants something, and no one gets everything. As I wander through the market, I think. What would this world look like to someone foreign to this strange place? All these muddled shades of dark red, muddy blue, and black-green… Messy, but in a strange, belonging sort of way.

Other people jabber away excitedly in different languages, but I don't care. I just like to listen to the sounds of those voices, the voices of those that lived here their whole life. Sometimes I feel as though I, too, have been here forever. The memories of a world outside this place seem lost and muddled.

_And if you want these kind of dreams _

_It's Californication _

I want to get away from this world, this anti-Renaissance. Yes, that's what I'll call it, anti-Renaissance. Did you know that Renaissance means rebirth? Well, this world, this culture is re-death, if I may so boldly call it.

I'm just so tired.

_It's the edge of the world _

_And all of western civilization _

So this is the most advanced country in the world? The biggest thing there is? This world just feels so… old… So crowded.

_The sun may rise in the East _

_At least it settles in the final location _

They say that there are still billions of years for this planet to live. When I think of that, I'm scared. Just… scared. Think of it. After you, there will be more people yet. But you will be gone. You, your memories, everything. And there will be others, but they will go, too. You will be remembered in a history book, or maybe not at all. And you are but an insignificant speck in this universe.

_It's understood that Hollywood _

_Sells Californication _

Right. I believe all this. Maybe I'm just becoming more like the rest of them. More like the rest of those dull-colored crowds, shouting away, walking through their overall meaningless existence. All in all, we won't make a mark in this universe. Just another speck of dust in an endless field.

__

_Pay your surgeon very well _

_To break the spell of aging _

Hah. Movie stars. They're all fakes, all fake diamonds, shined up to look like the real thing. Was I like that once? I'm becoming quite the philosopher now. Hermione says I should stop drinking and get a life. Life? In this dump?

_Celebrity skin is this your chin _

_Or is that war your waging _

I don't get it. What happened? Why are we all suddenly so old, so gray, so… used? What happened to our youth, our hopes, our dreams of making it big? Well, Hermione's happy where she is now. Maybe I'll finally leave her.

__

_First born unicorn _

_Hard core, soft porn _

_Dream of Californication _

What happened to that bright young girl I once knew? I guess she's just lost in the crowd now, just another one of them. I always thought that she would be the one to hold out, not me.

_Dream of Californication _

Now I see her walk out of the ramshackle apartment, heavy makeup on her eyes, and a tight, revealing shirt on. Where does she get these things? She pecks me on the cheek, her bright red lipstick leaving a mark on my pale, gray face.

Strange that I'm the pale, skinny one. She's always the plump, vibrant one in this house, enjoying what she _does_. What am I? Another loner trying to get out of the crowd?

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world _

_Be my very own constellation _

I loved her so much once. I wanted to just hug her, and kiss her, and be with her forever. I can hardly stand her now, all fake, personality and body. After all, she has to look good for her customers. Customers. Those fat, rich business men that like to cheat on their wives. Oh, you know the kind I'm talking about.

Why did we have to change so much?

_A teenage bride with a baby inside _

_Getting high on information _

She's back. Is it 9 AM already? No, early. Must be a slow night, the customers usually like to keep the girls with them for a little bit longer. Hermione's not so helpless, though.

Oh. She's pregnant. Again. Dammit, she's supposed to be more careful with these men! Who knows what sort of STD's they have anyway? I suppose I'll have to work extra to pay for another abortion. Her third abortion, and she's only 23.

Forget it, she can go find out which man got her pregnant this time. I don't care, I just want to be left alone. Why won't it all stop?

_And buy me a star on the boulevard _

_It's Californication _

Why did we ever come to this place? We have sunk so low. Oh, there she goes, yelling at me, calling me a 'damn druggie'. Well, she's a prostitute. Now she's hysterical, yelling all about how she's doing this for me, for us. Stop lying, Hermione. Well all know you enjoy it.

_Space might be the final frontier _

_But it's made in a Hollywood basement _

I hate this. Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, living in some stupid dump in LA. This country has gone so low that I just don't think we can sink any lower. This is just bull. Crap that I'm writing down on paper, hoping that it'll help me get over my hangover. After all, I've got work tomorrow. I work as a cashier in the local supermarket, did you know that?

And all that Hogwarts education for nothing. I suppose everyone else has gotten somewhere in life, even that idiot Draco. Now that I think of it, he was an okay guy. Especially compared to my dealer.

_Cobain can you hear the spheres _

_Singing songs off station to station _

__I was better off at the Dursleys'. I wonder where Dudley is now...

_And Alderon's not far away _

_It's Californication _

This whole city pisses me off so damn much. Maybe I'm just getting weird. Maybe the drugs have finally gotten to my brain. I have to quit. Maybe I can get out of this dump, get a nice job, find a nice girl, and settle down in some suburb in New Jersey or something. And write to Ron and Dumbledore.

Never gonna happen.

_Destruction leads to a very rough road _

_But it also breeds creation_

_And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar _

_They're just another good vibration _

And this whole world is just going lower and lower, sinking deeper and deeper. Just like drugs, this city is addictive. Once you start sinking in, you'll never climb out. Think I haven't tried? No, just as I started sinking, I struggled. It was hard back then. It's impossible now. Is the whole world like this?

I hope not. I hope not, for the sake of the others, for the good of those to come. But you know, this all reminds me of that song I once heard, many, many years ago. I don't remember the name, I just remember the last two lines. Want to hear them? Sure you do.

_And tidal waves couldn't save the world from Californication…_


End file.
